from teen to baby
by animefangirl28
Summary: America turns into a kid by accident from Russia. so Russia has to fix the gun but England is not so sure is he whats America to turn back to his normal self
1. Chapter 1

"Wow Russia dude that's a cool looking ray gun" America said when he entered the allies meeting. The only one's there was china and Russia. England and France were running late. "It's not a ray gun da~ I call it the age gun. What you do is turn knob to any age like to baby throw elder but we can't turn old. I mean we turn old age but have young body just look at china da" Russia said while pointing a finger at china.

"Not funny aru. Just because I'm 4000 years old doesn't mean you can make fun of me what if I made fun at your age Russia aru" china said standing up from his chair fast. Russia did his kolkolkol face at china. America came up to Russia and asked "hey dude I was wondering why did you want to make an age gun anyway?"

"Well I'm going to turn my baby sister to kid again so she won't chase me anymore. But gun still has bug in it still da" Russia said shaking a bit.

"Can I look at it dude?" America asking. "Da"

Russia handed the gun to America. The gun was facing America's direction and knob was on baby but America and Russia didn't know.

Then the door opened it was England and France came in it made America jump and his finger slip and hit the trigger.

A flash of light flooded the room.

"WHATS HAPPENING!?" England shouted while covering his eyes. "AMERICA ACCIDENTALLY PRESSED THE TRIGGER ON MY AGE GUN!" Russia shouted. "A AGE WHAT!" France said.

The light dispersed then everyone looked around and didn't see America. China looked down and saw America's clothes and jumped and said "ahh there he is. Look down aru".

The three looked down and saw America's jacket and there was a lump in it and it started to move and a kid noise came out. England pulled the jacket and saw something that made his heart beat fast.

America turned into a kid again. America still had on his tan uniform but it was too big on him also his glasses Texas it fell of his noise. **End of part 1 **

**Please tell me if you like it and I will make more story's but it's like super-hot in Washington in the u.s.a. **


	2. can you fix it russia

The axis ran in to the room and super surprise to see America as a baby "how did America-San turn in to kid?" japan said. "America accidentally was using Russia's age gun aru" china said.

America waddled to Russia and said "can you turned me back into a teen Russia I don't want to stay like this?" "Da but it broke somehow" "how long will it be?" "I don't know 4 days or a week".

"SO WHAT I DO NOW!?" America screamed. England grabbed America and stared to hug him and stared to sing "twinkle, twinkle little star…" "So I guess England's weakness is America as a baby is it big brother France?" Italy said.

"Yez he iz" France said. "So I guess you the allies don't have your meeting due to America turned into a kid" Germany said.

The allies all went home but England and America where still there because America was yelling at England "let me go dude I can take care of myself!" "Well your coming home with me my little man" England kept saying while hugging him.

England picks up America's jacket and headed out the room and saw Prussia "hey what awesome but not as awesome as me" Prussia said America gave his a look and said "dude it's me America and I'm awesome too you know".

"How did you turn into a kid man?" "Long story and now this guy won't keep his hands off me". "Feel bad for you but I got to go I'm going to see west and Austria see ya"

"Don't get hit by Hungary" England said. "Hey England take me home so I can pick up my cat so I can't get worried about him?" "Fine but just for the cat" England said.

**When they got to the houses **

When England and America got to the house they were shocked. America's cat Ace was a kitten.

"How did you turn in to a kitty Ace?" America said "meow _I don't know I woke up from a nap_ and I found myself like this" Ace thought. "This is not going to end well" America said.** End of chapter 2**

**Prussia look's at one of my comments **

**Prussia: what! Hey animefangirl 28 **

**Me:*walks in from the other* what? **

**Prussia: one of your comments say your story is awesome then me! Add me in the story now! **

**Me: but- **

**Prussia: now! **

**Me: ok. *Prussia walks away then I stars working on this hope you like this. **


	3. are you down yet

Little Alfred was still waiting for Russia to call to say he finished the gun but for now he and his cat Ace where still little kids.

With England's cat pirate saw Alfred's cat he started to snuggle with Ace and carrying him around.

The next morning Alfred was napping on England's couch still waiting for Russia to call and say its fix "Alfred wake up I got you something" England said sitting next to Alfred with an old looking box.

Alfred woke up and rubs his little eyes "_so cute I just want to hug him to death"_ England said in his head. "What is it England?" America said "I was up in the attic and I want you to wear it". England opened the box and pulled out a cute little gown.

"You're not going to make me wear that England?" "Yes now come here little man" England said grabbing America but America was able to get out of England's arms and stared to run around.

**A few minutes later **

Alfred was now in the gown he was mad. He was running around the house but he kept tripping on his tan uniform so England got him. "Why do want me in these old clothes it's annoying dude". "You're just so cute I just want to hug you so much" England started to hug him so much.

"Let me go I need to call Russia to see if he's down" America said getting out of England's arm and running to the phone

"Da Russia speaking" "Russia dude are you down yet with that gun?" Alfred said. "I'm sorry America but a little more time" "ok bye" Alfred said before hanging up.

"What did he say" England said coming back from the kitchen with tea and scones. "He's not ready" "that's so sad"_ "take as long as you want Russia I'm having fun with my little man_".

**Hope you like this part **

**Me: lasagna lover the best commits' ever I was-**

***gets pushed by Prussia and gets in front of the camera***

**Prussia: you listen lasagna lover if you say her stories are awesome then I'm going to find you-**

***I push Prussia out of the way***

**Me: sorry about that for every who loves this plez review this**


	4. good and bad news

**Before we start the story**

**Me: hey England comes here you have a question**

***England comes in the room***

**England: what does it say? **

**Me: it's from lasagna lover she said why are you torturing poor America? **

**England: um he my weakness don't judge me. I'm going to the pub. **

**Me: I think it's time to go back to the story.**

Ding dong

"I'll get it" America said running to the door. "Bon jor America I see your still a kid" France said

"What are you doing here frog" England said he was sitting in his chair knitting. "I come to zee if America hasn't died from your hugging"

France walked in the room and said "be the way I forgot to tell you the next meeting is in three days. Also America how's is it being a kid again?"

"Bad he made me wear this old gown and look at my cat Ace he turned in to a kitten and now captain won't leave him".

They looked at Ace who was running around from captain "_England-cat leave me alone I'm not your little cat so leave me alone" "I can't America-cat you're the cutes cat as a kitten I have seen_"

Ring, ring

"Hello America speaking" it was Russia on the other line "hello America I got good news and bad news. The good news I got it working but the bad news is its sparky here and there I'll have it with me when we have the next allies meeting in three days"

"REALLY! Awesome Russia thanks in super exited to get out of this body bye Russia" "da bye"

America hanged the phone up and France came up to America and asked "well what did Mr. Kolkolkol man say?" "He said he's got it working but it's still sparky here and there and he said he will have it for me at the meeting"

"That'z great American now you won't be smuggled England".

"_No I only have two more days with hi. I will break it again when we go to the meeting"_ England said in his head.

**Hope you like this chapter **

***Prussia comes in the room* **

**Me: so I heard that lasagna hit you on the head maybe you should say you're sorry **

**Prussia: no way I'm steady this with her I'm more awesome then her**

**Me: dude I know you're awesome but I think this is going too far just let it go ok**

**Prussia: no way *leaves the room to find lasagna lover to fight her* **

**Me: oh boy I should call west to slap him **

**Hope you like. **


	5. you cant do it

The day came and America was super exited he keep singing "I'm going to turn back in to a teen again; I'm going to turn in to a teen again". France stayed with them to help America from being hug by England.

Before they left America took his cat with him and England secretly bought his wand and a hammer just in case and France was carrying America's clothes so he could change when he's a teen again.

When they got in to the room Russia, china, and the axis were in there "is the gun ready Russia? I'm super exited" America said jumping up and down.

"Da its ready just let me screw this last bolt-"Russia was interrupted when England came up behind him with a hammer but japan, France, and china pined England

"What are you doing aru?" china said holding on to England's legs "I don't want America to turn back into him normal self" England looked over at his wand America looked over at the wand and kicked it away from England and said "I'm sorry dude but I want to turn back in to a teen again"

England started to cry "we're sorry' Italy said "but we nations need to go back to are normally self's".

"Ready da?" Russia said "hold on" America said.

He grabbed his cat and said "ok I'm ready" Russia turned the knob to teen "ok then here we go".

Before he could press the trigger England grabbed his hammer and tossed it at the gun. It fell out of Russia hand and started to fall.

It felt like the world gone slowly like the gun was about to hit the floor.

Then Germany manages to grab it before it fell "oh man that was close" Italy said. Russia grabbed the gun and pointed to America and pulled the trigger.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO!" England screamed out.

A flash of light filled the room.

When the light faded America and his cat Ace were back to normal but one thing happen America's gown was all the way down to his ankles.

"Oh my goodness" china said in shocked. "Umm France get my clothes dude?" America said blushing.

**After he got dress in the men's bathroom**

Before he could open the door from the stall he could hear crying next to him. He claimed on the toilet and saw England crying. England looked up and saw America "what do you *sniff* what?"

The two got out of the stall and America said "look I'm sorry that you tried to make me stay as a kid forever but I can't" "no America it's not your fault".

"tell you what how about ones a week you can turn me into a kid and I can take you out for dinner tonight to make you feel better does that sound good ?". England rubbed his eyes and said "sure".

He gave America a big hug and said "but I will chose where we go got it?" America smiled and said "sure dude". They hug each other again "my little man" "_I'm only doing this to make you happy and be your hero"_. **Fin**

***looks at a another commit* **

**Me: Prussia! Another one said my story is awesome then you **

***Prussia runs in* **

**Prussia: another one oh that's it dude give me that camera**

***I give the camera to Prussia* **

**Prussia: lasagna and silver I'm coming for you and using England's black magic book and curse you **

**England: I heard that! And I will curse you if you touch the book **

***Prussia starts running away and screaming west and I'm lolling***

**Me: love you all for reading the story lasagna you are the best one your commits made me lol **


End file.
